


It's A Girl!

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [29]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo becomes an uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Girl!

Sam walked slowly into the study.

"Well?" Frodo demanded. He'd been pacing the room like a nervous… uncle. "Don't keep me waiting! Has the birth taken place?" 

Sam's grin would have lit up the Shire. "It's a GIRL, Mr. Frodo!" He grabbed Frodo in an exuberant hug.

"A girl!" Frodo sighed happily. "A fine girl, just like her mother."

Sam leaned back and looked steadily into Frodo's eyes, then they embraced again in silence, the communion between them needing no words. 

"Help me raise her," Sam whispered.

"I'll help while I can, my Samwise," Frodo said softly. "While I can."


End file.
